This invention relates to a device for replacing the packings of flange joints. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which is used for replacing the old worn packings of flange joints by new ones in the existing pipelines.
The pipelines for transferring fluid are commonly connected together with a plurality of flange joints. When the pipings or the packings interposed between flange joints are changed, the bolts connecting the flange joints are firstly loosened and removed, and the tip of relatively flat tool such as a screw driver or chisel is then struck into the space between the tightly secured flanges so as to form a clear space between them. However, when the pipeline is used for the transferring of inflammable fluid, it is dangerous to strike the screw driver or chisel into the space between two flanges even if the fluid is discharged from the pipeline because the remaining vapor of the fluid may catch the fire by the spark caused by the used tool.
Further, in chemical plants for example, the pipelines between the plants are supported on high stand frames where the operations are difficult to be carried out. Therefore the working is also dangerous, in addition to the above-mentioned inflammability, because the workers are liable to suffer the drops of remaining fluid in the pipes.